video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Carry On Behind
|running time = 85 minutes |catalogue number = VC3173 |rating = |re-release date = }} Carry On Behind is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 16th November 1987. It got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 26th August 1991 and it got re-released by VCI and Cinema Club on 2nd October 1995. It contains the 1975 sexy British comedy film of "Carry On Behind". Description This time the jokes are ancient! Roland Crump, played by Carry On favourite Kenneth Williams, is an eminent archeologist excavating a Roman Town that just happens to lie beneath a caravan site at the height of the summer season. In Carry On Behind, the team leave no stone unturned in their ruthless pursuit of laughter. Cast * Kenneth Williams as Professor Roland Crump * Elke Sommer as Professor Anna Vooshka * Bernard Bresslaw as Arthur Upmore * Kenneth Connor as Major Leap * Jack Douglas as Ernie Bragg * Joan Sims as Daphne Barnes * Windsor Davies as Fred Ramsden * Peter Butterworth as Henry Barnes * Liz Fraser as Sylvia Ramsden * Patsy Rowlands as Linda Upmore * Ian Lavender as Joe Baxter * Adrienne Posta as Norma Baxter * Patricia Franklin as Vera Bragg * Donald Hewlett as Dean * Carol Hawkins as Sandra * Sherrie Hewson as Carol * David Lodge as Landlord * Marianne Stone as Mrs Rowan * George Layton as Doctor * Brian Osborne as Bob * Larry Dann as Clive * Georgina Moon as Sally * Diana Darvey as Maureen * Jenny Cox as Veronica * Larry Martyn as Electrician * Linda Hooks as Nurse * Kenneth Waller as Barman * Billy Cornelius as Man with salad * Melita Manger as Woman with salad * Hugh Futcher as Painter * Helli Louise as Nudist * Jeremy Connor as Student with ice cream * Alexandra Dane as Lady in low-cut dress * Sam Kelly as Projectionist (uncredited) * Johnny Briggs as Plasterer (uncredited) * Lucy Griffiths as Lady with hat (uncredited) * Stanley McGeagh as Short-sighted man (uncredited) * Brenda Cowling as Wife (uncredited) * Sidney Johnson as Man in glasses (uncredited) * Drina Pavlovic as Courting girl (uncredited) * Caroline Whitaker as Student (uncredited) * Ray Edwards as Man with water (uncredited) Credits Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Video Collection International: The Best of British Comedy: Carry On Classics promo from 1987 * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On Behind (1975) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of Carry On Behind (1975) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1991 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On Behind (1975) Closing (1991 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Carry On Behind (1975) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On Behind (1975) Closing (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Carry On Behind (1975) * The End * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info Original 1987 release The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy - Carry On Classics trailer from 1987 with clips of "Carry On Doctor", "Carry On Again Doctor", "Carry On Dick", "Carry On Loving", "Carry On Abroad", "Carry On At Your Convenience", "Carry On Behind", "Carry On England", "Carry On Girls", "Carry On Henry", "Carry On Matron", "Carry On Up the Jungle" and "Carry On Up the Khyber". Gallery Carry On Behind (UK VHS 1987) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Videos-VHS-Films-Bundle-Job-Lot-37- 57.jpg Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Carry On films Category:Cinema Club Category:The Rank Organisation Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:BBFC PG Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy - Carry On Classics trailer from 1987 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers